


Didn't See That Coming

by irisbleufic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clothing Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Sunglasses, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <i>Aziraphale/Crowley, decorations (could be decorations for a special occasion, or things like jewelry or tattoos)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to LJ in October of 2009.

"I beg your pardon?" Crowley said, his slender fingers frozen on the rim of his sunglasses. "I mean, are you serious? I'll be half blind. Well. _Partly_ blind."

"I said," Aziraphale murmured, firmly moving his hand away, "leave them on."

Crowley's jaw worked soundlessly a few times before snapping shut, defeated. The resulting sulk made it clear that Aziraphale was going to have to work for whatever it was he wanted: Crowley went passive and pliant in his arms as they kissed, leaving his jacket halfway down his arms and shirt partially unbuttoned. In truth, Aziraphale had to admit that the situation was downright alluring. He left a kiss on Crowley's cheek and moved to stand behind him, neatly yanking the jacket off of him and draping it over the arm of a nearby chair. A very _expensive_ chair. Crowley's taste was so impeccable it hurt. The amazing thing was, he just looked at it as surrounding himself with stuff he _liked_.

And the stuff he liked just happened to be expensive, which was endearing.

"Shoes, please," Aziraphale said, lightly tapping Crowley's booted heels with his toe as he set about finishing off Crowley's shirt buttons. Delightful, how nicely Crowley took orders even when he was feeling contrary. As Aziraphale pinched both his nipples lightly, Crowley took a shaky breath and his snakeskin footwear vanished with an audible _whoosh_. Aziraphale rewarded him with a gentle bite to the side of his neck.

"Why are you so good at this?" Crowley muttered, shivering as his shirt joined his jacket. "And why won't you let me take my sunglasses off? They're annoying."

"Because I know you too well," Aziraphale replied, neatly popping the button on Crowley's trousers and dipping his hands without hesitation to fondle him through the inevitable silk shorts. Hard already. Goodness, but he was excitable when the tone turned unfamiliar. Aziraphale made a mental note that he ought to try it more often.

"Lucky me," Crowley groaned, knees buckling. His knuckles were white on Aziraphale's wrists, but his thumbs had an agenda of their own, circling over the stutter of Aziraphale's pulse-points. "Is this your idea of a game, then?"

"No, as a matter of fact," said Aziraphale, vanishing Crowley's trousers with a snap of his fingers. "It's my idea of driving you wild, thank you very much. Bed?"

"Bed," agreed Crowley, struggling out of his shorts as he wobbled his way there. 

Aziraphale gave him a bit of a tap on the backside for good measure and followed.


End file.
